


Setting Tooru Free

by stormysgambit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysgambit/pseuds/stormysgambit
Summary: Tooru and Hajime preparing to say goodbye to each other as Tooru sets off for Argentina
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Setting Tooru Free

They say if you love something let it go. If it doesn’t come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever.

What they don’t say, is how much the letting go part actually hurts. Hajime and Tooru are standing in the airport, waiting for Tooru to board his flight to Argentina. They’ve been standing in silence for several minutes, but for what seems like an eternity to Hajime. There is a tight squeezing sensation inside his chest, like a fist has wrapped around his heart. Tooru’s shoulders are resolutely set, but his eyes, which he is desperately trying to avoid looking at Hajime with, say differently. 

Hajime can remember when Tooru (half-joking, half-serious) suggested that he come with him. But in his heart, Hajime knows that in order for Tooru to truly flourish, he needs to do it all on his own. Without him. Hajime is like a safety net for Tooru, and so…Hajime knows he can’t go even though he wants to. This journey needs to belong to Tooru alone. The flicker of pain on Tooru’s face is brief, gone almost as soon as it comes, and probably were he talking to anyone else, they wouldn’t have noticed. But Hajime does.

Now, several months later, here they are, getting ready to be truly separated for the first time in their lives. The voice overhead announces the flight is boarding and Hajime clears his throat awkwardly. Tooru makes no move to head towards the gate, instead looking at Hajime, his eyes wide, biting his lip.

“This is going to be good for you,” Hajime manages to squeeze out finally, his voice throaty. “You’ve been dreaming of this for so long now, so why are you standing there looking like you don’t want to go?”

“You make it so hard, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says at last, “When you’re the one who’s standing here crying.” Tooru reaches out and gently wipes away the tears in the corners of his eye with his thumb. He leans in, pressing his lips softly to Hajime’s, while his arms grip him tightly, and Hajime can feel him trembling.

The voice announces last boarding and they break apart at last, the faint traces of tears on their faces.

“Let me know when you get there,” Hajime says and Tooru nods, turning away. He makes it about halfway to the gate before he turns around probably checking to see if Hajime has gone, and Hajime can see the tears streaming down his face. He turns back around and Hajime watches him go, until he is gone.

He has just set the one person he truly loves free, and now there is nothing for Hajime to do but wait for Tooru to find his way back to him.


End file.
